Messages
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: Trunks lives in America, while Goten lives in Japan. They meet on the Internet, and become friends. Bulma wants to go back to Japan to see old friends. Who are the friends, and will Trunks meet Goten in the real life?


This is a Trunks/Goten fic. If you don't like it, why bother reading it? Go away, if you don't like this pairing!!  
Messages  
  
Chapter One  
  
Trunks Briefs, eighteen years old, rich, a genius, a demi sayian, prince of all Sayians, and owner of part of Capsule Corp. What more could someone want? Well, friends, for one thing. Without friends, the world seemed dim sometimes. Trunks, seeing as most of his so called friends just wanted things from him, had no real friends. His mom saw that, and since she had previously lived in Japan, wanted to go back and introduce him to her friends there. But, his dad refused to go back to where someone named Kakarott was, and so they stayed in America. His mother told him about his dad's reasons not to go, and promised him they would go someday. Trunks was kinda looking forward to it.  
  
But for now, there was nothing; he'd already graduated college by age fifteen, and flying to other countries to talk to business associates wasn't really making him friends. There was always one thing, though. The internet. So, Trunks Briefs was stuck with no work (for today, at least) and nothing to do but watch tv, play video games, read, go out, or go on the internet. Watching tv wasn't really exciting, and neither was playing video games, not without someone playing or watching with you. Reading wasn't really his thing, and going out wasn't an option, not with all the rain coming down. Training with his dad was an option, but he was already going to train with him in a few hours, and besides, he was getting closer to surpassing his dad. So the internet it was.  
  
Logging on to his computer (made by Trunks himself) Trunks decided to check his mail. Five hundred and forty two messages?! Well, that's what I get for not checking it regularly, Trunks thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes. He deleted all the ones he didn't whom it was from, had only about fifteen messages left. He started to read the first one, when a message window popped up.  
  
SSJGTen: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Japanese? Trunks was surprised; his first language had been Japanese, but he'd never met someone Japanese on the internet before. Of course, looking at all the contacts he had, he had lots of people from around the world to be his friend, but only on the web. Deciding that adding another friend couldn't hurt he answered back; another added bonus was that if he went to Japan, maybe he could met this person there. (A/N: I'll make all their words in English now. . .)  
  
Sayian_Ouji: Hi! (curiously) Who are you, and where did you get my address from?  
  
SSJGTen: My older brother had a list of addresses lying around that said Capsule Corp. I picked one! I'm supposed to be doing my homework now, but my mom's shopping. She want me to be the little genius my brother is, but I'm not . . . are you a girl????  
  
Trunks smacked his face. Was anyone actually this clueless? By now, he'd forgotten all about his mail, or anything else.  
  
Sayian_Ouji: I'M A GUY, BAKA!! DO YOU SEE MY Is?! IT SAYS BOKU, NOT WATASHI!!!!! (A/N: Japanese have boku, I for guys, and watashi for girls more than guys.)  
  
SSJGTen: Oh . . . sorry . . . are you really the Sayian Prince? I'm a Sayian, too!! So's my dad and my older brother! No one told me we had a prince! (Sad look)  
  
Trunks had dropped his mouth open in amazement. No one had told him other Sayians were out there, either. The other sayian, however, kept writing.  
  
SSJGTen: Wow! This is so cool! Wait 'til I tell everyone!! They'll be so excited!  
  
The last part caught Trunks' attention, though. He definitely didn't want anyone knowing he was a Sayian, at least, not yet.  
  
Sayian_Ouji: No, wait, Chibi!! I don't want anyone to know anyone I'm a Sayian! Please don't tell anyone. If you don't tell, I won't. Yakusoku (promise)?  
  
SSJGTen: All right, I promise. But why don't you want anyone to know? (confused look)  
  
Sayian_Ouji: I . . . just don't, ok Chibi?  
  
SSJGTen: Ok.  
  
Trunks was relieved. He didn't need any problems right now, especially of Sayians. Dad would kill him if he knew about other Sayians and didn't tell him. SSJGTen didn't seem to mind the nickname 'Chibi' that Trunks had given him, so Trunks continued to call him that.  
  
SSJGTen: Hey Ouji (a nicknik! -He means nickname, but he messed up the word, like he always does -A/N), do you. . .  
  
The conversation went on for hours, up until the time Trunks had to train with Vejita. They both agreed to end the conversation, for now. They traded email addresses, and set up a time for later that night to talk. Trunks was in a minor daze. He hadn't had anyone to talk to like that before, about anything (including Sayians).  
  
"Brat!! Time to spar!!"  
  
"Alright, coming, dad!!" Trunks called to his father as he quickly changed to 'training clothes', a bodysuit like Vejita's.  
  
Just before entering the Gravity Room, Trunks smiled faintly. He would meet Chibi in person someday.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Review!! I'll never put up another chapter if you don't!! 


End file.
